


Exercising

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha suggests Bruce let off a little steam in the gym and it ends unexpectedly.





	Exercising

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t think I mentioned this before, but these are not in chronological order. It doesn’t really matter, but this one takes a big leap backwards to right after Day One’s fic. This one was interesting to write I hope you all enjoy :D

Bruce was agitated. That much Natasha could tell by the stiff set of his shoulders as he hunched over the lab table. He slammed a fist into the metal surface and let out a low string of curses and Natasha decided it was time to intervene. 

“Everything all right, Doc?” she asked as she entered the lab, keeping her distance to give him a little space. 

“Just fantastic,” he said through gritted teeth. He didn’t look at her. 

Natasha took a few steps forward until she was standing across the table from him. She caught a glimpse of the work on his tablet but couldn’t decipher the jumbled notes and equations. He pushed the tablet away from him and finally looked at her. 

“Anything I can help with?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. 

His face was screwed up into a scowl, the lines of his face standing out. His hair was mussed like he’d been constantly running his fingers through the short curls. Natasha had no doubt that he had. 

Bruce’s features softened a little when he looked at her, but the tension remained in his posture. 

“No, it’s fine,” he said with a heavy sigh. He waved dismissively at the tablet. “It’s just frustrating.” 

Natasha boldly reached out to run her thumb over his eyebrow and he softened a little more. She smiled. 

“Sounds like you could use a little break.” 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, lightly capturing her wrist to absently run his thumb along the inside. 

She smirked. “Meet me in the gym in ten minutes.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrows at her. She’d expected that reaction. But she was insistent. 

“Come on it’ll be fun. I promise.” 

He hesitated a moment longer before shrugging and standing from his stool. 

“Sure, why not.” 

Natasha let out a laugh and lead the way to the door. “That’s the spirit, Doc.” 

* * *

Ten minutes later Natasha stood in empty training gym. She’d changed into a pair of workout leggings and sports bra and was waiting for Bruce to join her. They’d parted ways to go to their separate quarters to change and Natasha was beginning to wonder if he was going to show up.

The doors opened and Bruce walked in timidly. He’d changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she’d hadn’t seen him wear outside of pajamas. 

“So what’s the plan, Red?” he asked with a nervous laugh. 

“I know a good way to blow off a little steam,” Natasha told him, pointing to the punching bags along the back wall. 

“Punching stuff isn’t really my thing,” he said, wringing his hands together. 

Natasha walked up to him and gently pulled his hands apart. 

“Just give it a chance” she tried, tugging him in the direction of the bags. “I think you’ll like it.” 

He looked at her skeptically. 

“And if you don’t, we can do something else, but it helps me relax,” she conceded and he followed her more willingly after that.  

Bruce still looked uncertain as she helped him into a pair of the padded, fingerless gloves and stood awkwardly in front of the bag when she stepped away. Natasha moved around the bag to hold it steady but Bruce just stood there. 

“It won’t hit you back, Doc,” she sassed, trying to entice him into throwing a punch. 

He just gave her an unimpressed glare. “I’m aware.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked. 

“I just prefer to think my way through my problems, rather than punching through them,” he said and poked at the bag experimentally. 

Natasha rolled her eyes amusedly. “Well that wasn’t working out too well upstairs. Come on just one punch.” 

He deflated with a long suffering sigh before getting into a fighting stance. Natasha knew it wasn’t a natural stance for him, but he pulled his fist back and landed a solid hit on the bag. 

“How’d it feel?” she asked, as he slowly pulled his arm back. 

The corners of Bruce’s mouth lifted slightly into a smile. “Not bad,” he admitted. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

Natasha pushed the bag at him and he pushed it back. He threw a few more punches, to get a feel for, she thought before he started repeatedly hitting the stiff bag. Despite his stance, Natasha could see the tension leave his body the longer he punched. His breathing picked up and his arm muscles strained against his t-shirt and Natasha got distracted watching him. 

She snapped out of it when his punches got harder and more frequent. Bruce started breathing heavily through his nostrils and a deep scowl pulled at his features. 

“You okay, Bruce?” she asked, feeling a particularly hard hit through the bag. 

“Fine,” he grunted and hit the bag hard enough to send Natasha stumbling back a few steps. 

“Okay, big guy, I think you’ve had enough fun for today,” she said calmly. She’d heard the bass in Bruce’s voice and knew he wasn’t the only one enjoying the workout she’d suggested. 

His final blow sent the punching bag flying off it’s chain, landing with a loud thump against the floor. 

Natasha watched Bruce stand there with his fists still clenched until his breathing evened out again. He looked up and blinked a few times before looking at her. 

He dropped his hands and quirked a shy smile at her. “I told you this wasn’t really my thing.” 

Natasha relaxed a little at his joking tone. If he was comfortable joking, she figured she could calm down a well. 

“Maybe next time take it easy on the poor thing,” she teased. 

He looked at the crumpled punching bag a little guiltily. 

“Oops,” he said and shrugged. 

Bruce took off the gloves and tossed them aside. Natasha noticed how he rubbed his knuckles and walked up to him. She lifted his hand and looked over his reddening knuckles. 

“How do you feel?” she asked. 

He rolled his shoulders and lightly pulled his hand away. 

“Better.” He sounded surprised. 

Natasha smirked. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

“You don’t have to look so smug about it,” Bruce said with a sigh. 

She laughed softly and bit her bottom lip. 

“Wanna give another one of my ideas a try?” 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. 

Natasha felt her stomach give a little flip. 

“A date?” she said and watched Bruce’s features soften.

He smiled widely at her. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Natasha mirrored his grin and nudged his hand lightly. “How does a night in the city sound?” 

He caught her swinging hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

Natasha’s smile slid into a smirk and she squeezed his hand back. She leaned in close and felt Bruce shiver against her. 

“You might want to shower first,” she whispered in his ear. 

He chuckled and shook his head, bumping his shoulder against hers. 

“I’ll meet you in the garage in an hour?” he asked. 

“I’m driving,” she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. 

“Is it too late to change my mind?” Bruce joked, and Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

She dropped his hand but not before kissing his cheek softly and hurried across the gym to the doors. Bruce still stood near the ruined punching bag, a hand on his cheek and a goofy smile on his face. 

Natasha pushed open the door with a goofy smile of her own. Things were starting to look up for the two of them and for the first time in a long time Natasha let herself hope for something more than this tentative relationship they’d fallen into. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on tumblr @natashasbanner if any one wants a little more of these two :D


End file.
